gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Origins
Sonic Origins is a 3D platforming game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega in 2015 as a main title in the Sonic The Hedgehog Franchise. The game included multiple playable characters including Shadow as a playable character for the first time since Sonic The Hedgehog (2006). The game introduced unique gamplay and unique levels for all 8 of the playable story characters and included bonus characters to be used after unlocking them. Plot After the events on Space Colony ARK, Dr. Eggman discovers some things left behind. One of those things is a journal written by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The journal contains information about the Great Yeti, the first prototype of the ultimate life form. The yeti was first created on the Arctic G.U.N. Base due to the cold climate for yeti. The main problem with the yeti was it could not be controlled and was far too powerful. In order to try and stop it, Ivo Robotnik tried to create a Lizard, that would be slower than the yeti but just as powerful to take it down. This lizard would also be attached to the base and would not be able to go loose. This prototype made the cut to board the Space Colony ARK. However, the lizard also lacked the intelligence to be the ultimate life form. Ivo Robtnik finally decided on making Shadow the Hedgehog in hopes that he would be powerful enough to defeat that yeti and much more. Although the tests never finished, and Ivo Robtnik died, Shadow fell down to earth in a capsule. When he landed, he was at the Arctic Base where the Yeti had apparently broken free and was destroying the base and had killed some of the G.U.N. Soldiers. Shadow decides to use his chaos control and defeat the beast. However, G.U.N. soldiers spot Shadow and sentence him to imprisonment because of the events on the ARK. The Beast was dead and sent into the deep basements of the base many years ago.... Many years later, we are introduced to the world's newest and largest city, New Light City. The city was under construction for over 20 years and uses extremely advanced technology. The President himself invites Sonic The Hedgehog to turn on the power to the city for the first time as his reward for saving countless cities and islands in the Sonic Universe. Elsewhere, Eggman is at his new base, the Arctic Base. Eggman thinks about how Sonic is always credited for being the hero. Eggman's plan is to set up a situation where he is the hero so that all the people will surrender to the Eggman empire.Eggman's plan is to drop a dome over New Light City and to release the Great Yeti in New Light City and then have the only one who can defeat it, Shadow the Hedgehog will fight against Metal Sonic, defeat him and then defeat the Great Yeti. Since most of the people in this world are colorblind, it's believable that Metal Sonic is Sonic. They will all think Sonic is the bad great protecting the Yeti, with Shadow being the hero. Shadow will then announce to the people that they must acknowledge Eggman as a hero. With Sonic out of the picture, Eggman will then take over the city. With the dome over the city, nobody will be able to escape and this way Eggman will have control of the city and it's electricity through cables in the dome walls. The plan is very complicated, but with success can result to Eggman taking over the city with Sonic on the other side of the dome locked away from all of the action and unable to save the day. ''However, in order to revive the Yeti, Eggman needs the Master Emerald. In order to find it, Eggman ventures to Angel Island and attempts to steel it from Knuckles. Knuckles shatters the emerald to prevent the theft of the master emerald. Because it is shattered, Knuckles has to go out looking for the pieces yet again. Before Eggman leaves though, he manages to take Knuckle's emerald tracker. It can track where pieces of the master emerald are, or where chaos emeralds are. Knuckles with no way to track down the emerald, goes to find Rouge for help since she is also a treasure hunter.''Rouge offers to help Knuckles out and the two of them decide to take their own paths each using their own detectors to track the pieces of the emerald. Meanwhile back at the city, Eggman comes in to spoil the party by sending robots down in New Light City. Eggman tells Sonic that according to the detector he has a chaos emerald and Sonic either gives it to him or will face the consequences. Sonic refuses and then Eggman takes the emerald by force and tells Sonic if he wants it, he'll have to chase him. Amy meets up with Sonic and agrees to help him look for Tails so they can fly the Tornado to pursue Eggman. However, on their way, they find Shadow who is looking for Sonic. Shadow, a G.U.N. agent was put on the case of Eggman stealing the emerald. Shadow tells Sonic Eggman most likely head up north and they decide to take their own path to get here. Meanwhile in the future things suddenly change. In the future, New Light City was going to be a Utopian society, but with Eggman's actions going according to plan, the future becomes a wasteland again. This forces Silver to travel back in time to try and save his time. He does not use a Chaos Emerald to travel. Silver uses a one time use warp to go to the past so he doesn't hurt the time-space continuum. Sonic ends up arriving at Tails' lab and the three of them fly on the Tornado. They are following Eggman's ship until they get spotted and Eggman shoots the plane down resulting in them crashing in the middle of the desert. Tails claims that if they make it through the desert they can find his old lab that he used to use ten years ago in the mystic ruins which is beyond the desert. Sonic, Amy and Tails are able to make their way out of the desert and find the lab and another Tornado which they use to fly to where Eggman's ship was heading, leading them to the Arctic Base. Shadow was able to use a G.U.N. plane to get over there. As soon as they arrive, Amy Rose is kidnapped from a trap floor. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow now decide to split ways and find where Eggman is. Eggman ventures the base to try and find where the intruders are. The first one he finds is Shadow. Eggman tells Shadow of his plans. Shadow has a flashback of Sonic Adventure 2 when he saved the world, nearly fell to his death. (supposedly this is the real Shadow and he didn't completely die. After all Sonic survived when he had the same fall in Unleashed.) Shadow realizes that his plan can make him a hero so he accepts. Eggman tells Shadow that ehy both must look for the Chaos Emeralds in order to make this plan work.